The Test
by somedayisours
Summary: The stories of forgotten Tributes, lost in the Arena. Kim Hill 12. Winny Qinn 7. Oscar Lestrange 4. America Winters 1. There are 1701 Tributes that didn't win the Hunger Games, these are their stories.
1. Chapter 1 Kim Hill District 12

In district 12 there are so may wrongs, not matter how much money you have or how pale your skin is, or how blue your eyes are District 12 gets to you. Slowly but surly we are all dyeing, the coal dust in the air coating our lungs and making harder and harder to breathe. The lack of food even fills the rich with fear, loss was so easily, death was easy. If we weren't token by the games there were other causes, Cave-ins, over-doses, poisoning, sickness and starvation.

One day I was so sure that my sisters name would be called, and she would be marched away like a little solider. No the truth was that she would slip, she would try morphine, Alcohol, or even drink the poison under the sink, only used for cleaning.

We were all expired food, waiting to the tossed out.

"Kim!"

I flinched.

"Sorry. I'll be down."

I wasn't sorry, no, I was scared, angry, and nervous. I wanted to sit next to my mother's bed and run my hand through her sand coloured hair and watch as her jean-blue eyes would take in the sight of the room like she did every day. Her body unmoving.

"Bye ma," I leaned down placing silent kiss on her cheek then standing.

My father is waiting at the door, dressed in his best suit, his golden hair slicked back with gel and his suit was crisp, the white of it blinding.

And I can't help but thinks that it's the same colour as the slips of paper in the Reaping bowls.

* * *

I haven't even stepped off the pedestal into the arena before the other kid is on top of me.

The golden wheat soft and thick as I fall, the boy on top of me, his fist cracking like lightning into my face and I taste blood.

I scream, my nose isn't broken, but it hurts.

He hits me again, and I reach out blindly, I feel his face as he hits me again and my hands find his neck. I tighten them, the image of my mother, broken as the brown-haired man stands over her body, his grey eyes flashing in the moon light.

I scream, not with fear, no it was a battle cry and I'm moving. The boy is off me and I'm on him, he struggles but I jab my finger into his eye, hearing the sickening squelch and his scream. He struggles, but I'm winning and he's getting weaker, until he stops moving.

I run, grabbing a bag as I run by, not stopping until I am alone.

The cannons go off, six.

One was my doing.

* * *

Out Come: Kim lost her games but not after taking record of the most tributes killed throughout the games, even if she never was the first to attack. She made it to the final three, her and both from district 2. She died after stabbing Crest, the girl from District 2, in the chest. The victor laughed at Kim's death, and in the next games the boy from 2 was killed by the girl in 12.

* * *

~somedayisours~

Green Tunic of Destiny


	2. Chapter 2 Winny Qinn District 7

"Terrance," I swatted his arm as he smiled at me. I tried to keep my face straight at his smile, it was hopeless, Terry always had that affect on me, he could ask me to jump and I would. I hated it.

Buzz chuckled on the other side of me, "does Winny have a crush?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, going a ruby-red.

"Leave me alone," I huffed standing from my place on the fallen log, where I had sat in between Buzz and Terry.

Terry chuckled, standing and turning to Buzz. "Don't be such a tease. People might start thinking you have a crush on Winny."

I let a smile slip on my face as Buzz went red like I had been.

* * *

I looked down, Terry's body lay in front of me, his eyes wide and unseeing as he faced the sky. I was angry, so angry the rage bubbled inside me, filling the cold and getting rid of the throbbing from the cut in my arm. It was their fault, if Terry hadn't been so sure we would be safe with them he wouldn't be dead.

I took a deep breath, I couldn't do anything yet I had to wait.

The night came quickly, both me and Rain had been voted to get food earlier that day, I had found a couple berry bushes the blue-black berries exact copies of Blueberries found all over back home. But then again, they were dauntingly similar to Nightlock.

So as the others dug into dinner that night I sat, waiting as they would take a bite of the Squirrel meat that Beauty had gotten as well.

Rain was the first, grabbing her throat and collapsing on the ground and squirming. Her District partner followed, but he stood stubbing before falling. I grabbed at my throat, coughing as I rolled over so my face was buried in the dirt, I listened as the others collapsed coughing and spitting blood from their lips, and accusing one another about who poisoned them.

Five cannons went off, rolling over and pushing myself up off the ground I came face to face with Beauty, her eyes wide with surprise.

The knife light in my hand, "I really do hate people." I said my voice low, "Terry was very kind."

* * *

Out Come: Winny won her games, but was kept in a mental facility until she was sure to be in the best mental health. Terry, her District partner, died after he was killed by the female Tribute from 11, who Winny killed immediately after. She is almost never put as Mentor, going by Suicide Winny back in District 7, she succesfully took her own life in the year before the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

~somedayisours~

Green Tunic of Destiny


	3. Chapter 3 Oscar Lestrange

I hate the smell of salt but in District 4 you smell salt, the ocean, the moment you wake 'till the moment you sleep.

We are known for our nets and tridents, I was never good an ether. I wasn't big or strong, I wasn't smart or cunning, I was normal. In the Hunger Games if you were normal you died. First.

I can't remember when it happened but I was moving, my body steering me to the stage as my lips parted for some strange reason I spoke, maybe I'm not normal.

"I Volunteer as Tribute for District 4."

* * *

He's from District 11, he could crush me with his bare hands but for some strange reason, in this sick twisted game we've become friends.

"Why did you Volunteer?"

"Someone had to."

"Why?"

"I want to die."

He doesn't reply and we descend into silence again, while I walk deeper into the black. Or maybe I'm falling.

* * *

Her name was Trix, she looks like my little sister. If I turn my head to the right and squint at the bloody mass that was her face I can see my little sister. I can't help but say hello.

* * *

Out Come: Oscar died two days after the start of his games. Trix, the girl from District 3 was his first kill. The boy from District 11 killed Oscar in his sleep, a painless death. He crushed his skull with him bare hands.

* * *

This one is sort. Sorry.

Thank You For Reading,

~somedayisours~

The Green Tunic of Destiny


End file.
